


Loyalty

by Sunray12A



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka is family to the clones okay?!?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad batch arc is tied to the last arc of the season cause that was... not the most related thing., Being vague, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Even if seeing echo again was great., How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jedi, Lightsabers, Mando'a, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Not Canon Compliant, Order 66, Out of Character, Rex is protective, Star wars swears, They love her even if they barely know her, What Was I Thinking?, inhibitor chips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunray12A/pseuds/Sunray12A
Summary: Rex is given the order. He's known Ahsoka for years and thinks she's innocent, loyal to the Republic, loyal to his brothers.Ahsoka knows that something is wrong, but doesn't know what.The bad batch is on their ship with them.Might be a one shot, but might make it longer.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & CT-21-0408 | Echo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

The order doesn't make sense. She isn't a Jedi. They betrayed her, and she didn't want to come back after that. Why would she be secretly working with them to take over the Republic?

She wouldn't.

"Rex, it's Anakin, something is wrong!"

Yeah. Something is wrong. This order is wrong. You didn't do anything, I know it.

The boys start to encircle her with their weapons drawn and aimed. My helmet falls to the floor.

"Commander, I need you to give me you lightsabers." If she isn't armed she won't be quite as much of a threat and the boys will relax. "The Jedi have been declared traitors to the republic. You have been included in that. We've fought together for years Ahsoka. I know that you didn't do this. I can't keep you safe if you attack. Your best option right now is to trust me, and do as I say."

She locks eyes with me. She's afraid, and unsure, and she doesn't understand what is going on. That much is clear.

Ahsoka reaches to her belt, and unclips her lightsabers. Weighs them in her hands. They hit the floor.

I slowly approach her, and gently grab her elbow. She needs to be somewhere familiar and safe, but secure. The commanders cabin will work. The vents are too small for her to fit through, there a personal 'fresher, people go by it often enough that she will be seen if she tries to escape. And posting a few guards on her door will help with that.

I guide her there. We pass the bad batch on our way, with varying reactions.

Echo looks concerned. He had fought a good few battles with her, and trusted her.

Wrecker seems a bit less boisterous. He had become fond of Ahsoka during his brief time with her.

Crosshair appears unaffected. Nothing unusual for him.

Tech seems agitated. He must know something about what's going on. The order.

Hunter seems... stoic. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's thinking until he has it all sorted out himself.

I'll have to explain this to them. See if Jesse agrees with my call. I'll have to make sure Ahsoka is safe. See how Cody is doing, if he followed the order. General Kenobi wouldn't be a traitor, from what I've seen.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter 2. From Echo's PoV. Mostly his thoughts. I don't write much dialogue, I loathe it. It came from the seventh circle of hell to hurt me, and cause me grief, I swear.
> 
> Disclaimer - I am not trying to make fun of a religion, just trying to convey my disdain for writing dialogue. No offense intended, please dont take any.
> 
> Also, I dont own star wars. Would I use a user like Sunray11A if I did? No. No I would not.

Echo knew that the chips existed. He knew his squad didn't have them. He knew what they were capable of.

He didn't know that few other people knew of them. He didn't know who ordered them to be put there, though it certainly wasn't the jedi. 

He didn't know how Rex would react if he told him about them. 

Looking back he probably should have told Rex about them regardless of his possible reactions, because he is now escorting Commander Tano - who technically isn't even a jedi anymore - somewhere to do Force knows what.

Order 66 went through to out helmets but... none of us bad batchers have one. Or a functional one, at least.

During my time as presumed dead mine was removed.

Hunter's was removed because it was interfering with his heightened senses, and the tests weren't working properly.

Wrecker and Tech each had something happen when they were younger. I'm not sure what, but they say something also happened to their original fifth... and it was worse for him. So theirs came out after those incidents.

Crosshair apparently didn't feel like having one, so he got Tech to remove it.

Which brings us back to now. With the order having been given, and wanting to stop Tano from dying.

We had a plan. We were going to go collect her, say that we would handle it so Commander Rex (doesn't that sound strange) could begin preparing for his next orders. But then Ahsoka was already on the bridge, and Rex... is doing something. Which means we had to move to plan B: don't interfere until we know what is going on and can make a proper, survivable plan.

Another thing to add to the list of things Echo knows: this karking sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone is actually enjoying this, and would very much appreciate it if someone reading this would tell me. Seriously, I'm not good at gauging if I should keep going, or if I should just stop now. Also, should i make longer chapters less often, or shorter chapters rather often? 
> 
> This is the moment I realise that literally nobody reads authors notes, and this is probably going to be ignored. I'm still going to try.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not fun to write. I was trying to make it longer than the other chapters and also work on setting up the world this is going to be... not sure how successful I was.

Jesse CT-5597

It went against orders. CT-1507 was aware of this... but the orders didnt seem _right_. This itself was wrong because _GOOD SOLDIERS FOLLOW ORDERS._

But CT-7567 had issued orders, which while they may not have been perfectly protocol, they could get the job done. Eventually. If necessary.

good soldiers follow orders. good soldiers follow orders.

Good Soldiers Follow Orders, and I am following CT-7567's because they feel right.

* * *

Hunter

Rex commed us asking to meet him in our barracks. He was asking, and not ordering which is a good sign... but it's best not to think Best Case Scenario, because it never is.

Order 66 was sent to our helmets, and if it went to us it went to the rest of the GAR. This has several consequences.

All jedi will be killed.

This could include Tano.

It almost certainly includes Maul.

It does include Kenobi. Which means Cody might be forced into something he would never want to do. Cody loves Kenobi. If Cody were to do that... if he got control of himself after it would be one of the last things he ever did. He would rather die than hurt his Jeti.

Rex learned from his ori'vod. If he hurt Tano he'd have the same reaction as Cody if he hurt Kenobi. 

Kriff it all.

* * *

Cody / CC-2224

"You might need this sir."

"Thank you Cody." And off he goes on a giant lizard thing, with his newly returned lightsaber. That I wouldn't have had to return to him. If. He. Hadn't. Lost. It. Again.

Force damn it, it is like he's trying to die. 

Regardless, this battle needs to be won. I put my helmet on. My com is getting a call from the chancellor. Wow. Lowering himself to talk to a clone. 

"The time has come commander cody. Execute Order 66."

What no, this is---

"Yes my Lord."

No, not General Kenobi. He wouldn't, he couldn't. He's too good. He treats us as people, uses our names. 

Why am I turning? He's a traitor.... but maybe we could arrest him instead? Figure out whether or not he really is a traitor?

"Fire." Pointing at Kenobi. No. No! I... no.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a boulder and pushes these few paragraphs forward as an offering* ...hi guys... it's been awhile. In my defense, my mental state has been... oof. Like many others I'd imagine. Also, senior year is kicking my ass. So. This little project kinda went to the back of my mind. I was just chillin, thinking about doing my homework and I'm like "hey, didnt I start writing an au for swtcw? Oh shit." So, yeah. That's why you've got the update. However short. I'm sorry. Better than nothing? Please dont be mad.

Rex POV

Having put Ahsoka in the commander's quarters, it was now time to tackle the bad batch... find out if they knew anything, if they had plans to kill the Jedi.

Jesse seems to be going with my orders, but I'll need to explain things to him as well. Cody will have to be contacted as well. 

Entering the bad batch's cabin I don't have any more time to think before I feel a needle in my neck, and the world goes dark.

Hunter POV

"I know we agreed that surprise sedation was the best idea, but he hit the floor rather hard don't you think? I feel kinda bad." Tech intones from beside where Rex is collapsed on the floor.

"He will thank us for it when he's de-chipped. We can't afford to have a leader who is being controlled. Besides, we need to find out what he's done with Tano, and what the rest of the g.a.r. is doing." I reply. "Wrecker, lift him up, we're off to medical to get a brain scan... or several brain scans... to see if he's got his chip."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not promise another update. I dont know if or when I'll get back to this. I am in my senior year of high school, so much of my time is occupied. Your guys' support means the world to me, and I always love your feedback.  
> Much love,
> 
> Sunray

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it as one story, but I do have a few ideas for if I do. It really depends on what you people think. If it sucks I may leave it, if you want me to keep going... Let me know your thoughts in the comment section. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is one thing, being rude is another. I'd you are the second your comment will be taken down.
> 
> Ended up writing it twice because I hit the wrong button the first time so it got deleted rather than published.


End file.
